Over the cliff
by tamoranarutoholic
Summary: A life changing mission of team 7. When Kakashi saves Sakura, Sakura will soon be asked to do the same. but can she? sry can't summarize for beans I swear stry is better than it sounds. KakaxSaku mebe sasu naru 3 chaps most plz R&R and i will adore u!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is something I thought of while I was stuck in a whirlwind of terror and evil I.E. summer school. This is basically setting up for the fluff in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I'm so proud, I actually remembered to put this in before posting yippee heh hem. In no way shape or form do I own or profit from any of the things, references, characters or ideas that you have seen or will see in any of my present, past or future fanfiction works, that you have seen in other places, or works of literature or anywhere in general. There I hope that covers it all.

o **this means a thought** " This means someone is talking even though you all know that I'm just making it clearer"

* * *

It starts **NOW**

**

* * *

**  
She plummeted through the air along with several other boulders tufts of grass, and two other humans.

**Well, this kinda sucks **she thought as the air rushed past her face.

* * *

Kakashi looked down over the edge of the cliff that had just given way from under his students, and watched as Sakura 

hurtled through the air.

"Hmm" He murmured as he mused over the possible courses of actions. He saw Naruto and Sasuke bobbing around

already in the water, and Sakura was injured and still falling, (this is a really high cliff people high enough to fall for

several minutes but not high enough to kill you when you land convenient, no?) therefore helping Sakura was the logical

choice...yes logic… riiight.

Kakashi sent chakra to his feet and then leapt of the cliff and down to Sakura in less than a second. He then grabbed her,

careful of her injured arm and rotated in the air so that she was on his stomach and his back was facing the water

below. He then curled the both of them into a ball, and let them fall.

He winced as water slapped his back and he plummeted under, the strong current pulling him a long. He had one arm

wrapped around Sakura's waist keeping her from floating away from him, but his other hand was flailing out next to him

and he felt it make contact with something soft. He glanced over and grabbed the unidentified softness with an iron grip.

He fought as he was swept along the bottom of the river bouncing on pebbles and sharp rocks that cut into his back.

Sakura was underwater, crushed against her pervert of a sensei, in pain due to the arm injured in the battle that had

caused the cliff to fall in the first place, and unable to breath. To top it all of she had been

having a good hair day, but that would all go down the drain once her hair dried in the puffball like shape it always did after getting wet.

Needless to say Sakura was PISSED

**This is soooo not ok! **Inner Sakura raged **Water, you suck, I would kick you're ASS if you had one! And you **

**Kakashi sensei, you don't get to save me that's Sasuke's job! You better believe I will kick your ass too chya!**

Inner Sakura ranted on, flames coming out of every opening on her body, even when she was finally above water,

due to some amazing chakra control on Kakashi's part. Both teacher and student gasped for the much-welcomed air.

Kakash still had his arm around Sakura's waist. They were both bent over Sakura with her hands on Kakashi's

quivering knees

(which were on either side of her body) for support. Sakura proceeded to vomit and cough and hack as her body

attempted to rid itself of all the lake water it had recently ingested, which was a lot.

Kakashi looked down at his nonoccupied hand and noticed a patch of blonde clutched in it. He then realized he was

holding Naruto's hair, and Naruto had a death grip on Sasuke who was pinned underneath him. Kakashi shrugged and

let go of Naruto's hair letting the little blonde land on the Uchiha with an audible "oof". He looked around taking stalk

of the situation and realized that something was odd.

"Hmmm" he mused

**Is it just me or does this place seem wider? and why is it that the half of the woods to the left looks deeper than**

** the half on the left? aw crap**

Kakashi realized he had lost his head band in the river and he wrinkled his nose in disgust at his lack of attention to this

rather large detail, but then notice that his nose was cold, that was odd his nose hadn't been cold since he had been a kis

and put on his first...

**Double Crap**

He glanced down at his neck and thus at a wad of black fabric that was clumped around its base. He looked at Sakura

hoping he could pull it up before she noticed it, but he had no such luck.

Sakura stared gasping for air and Inner Sakura was having a seizure and therefor too busy to say anything. Kakashi used

his free hand to pull the mask up and with a wink and an index finger to his lips he implored her to be quiet.

That brought inner Sakura back she sat up and screamed

**Hell no I won't be quiet! Chya finally something I can hold over Naruto and Sasuke's heads OO RAH**

Outer Sakura simply nodded

"Can you stand up?" Kakashi asked, starting to feel rather awkward about straddling his student with his arm bordering

sexual assault.

"Oh sure Kakashi Sensei" Sakura said.

"Good" Kakashi said as he removed his arm from around her letting her test her wobbly legs. Sakura looked over and

saw an unconscious Naruto sprawled across the back of a completely pissed Sasuke.

Suddenly her legs worked just fine.

"Naruto get off of him! Can't you see you're hurting poor Sasuke? If anyone gets to do that to him it's me!" Sakura

screamed as she shot away from Kakashi to kick Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi wiggled a pinky finger in his ear casually, then pulled a spare headband out of one of the many pockets on his 

vest. He then proceeded to tie it on his forehead and slide one side down over the spinning red iris and pupil. He shook

his hair out much like one of his dogs, and with a practiced run of his hand through the silver bush atop his head, he put

it back into its characteristic flying style. He turned his back to the river to face the woods, then he pivoted back to the

river once again and almost screamed as he found Sakura's face so close it seemed twice the size it normally was. Her

middle and index fingers were jabbing into the hard muscle of his upper chest.

"Kakashi Sensei, what is wrong with you?" Sakura screeched as she took several steps toward the bewildered teacher

"You are SO irresponsible how could you just let Sasuke wash away like that? You were just going to let him drown!

What is wrong with you?" Sakura had Kakashi backed up against a tree and was standing on tip toes glaring into

his face. Kakashi had one hand out to ward her off and the other hand behind his neck. He was smiling and sweat

dropping.

Inner Sakura was ecstatic

**Chya I told him ! Let's see what he says to that!  
**

"You're right," Kakashi said in his silky voice.

**Of course I'm right! I'm always right! OO Rah** Inner Sakura bellowed in celebration

"Next time I'll save Sasuke and Naruto and let you drown." Kakashi purred.

**bweh **Inner Sakura sighed as she collapsed defeated on the ground.

"Oh yeah… well… fine, but you'd better be nice to me Kakashi Sensei I know your deepest darkest secret, and it would

be a shame if Naruto and Sasuke just happened to figure out what you're hiding under your mask hmph."

Feeling very accomplished Sakura stuck out her tongue with a "nyeh", stabbed Kakashi in the chest with her fingers one

more time (for good measure) and swiveled on her heel to march away with her nose in the air. Her dignified exit was

interupted by a

"WUMP" and an "OOF" as she turned to find her sensei flat out on the ground.

"OOOOOO" she squeaked "Maybe I shouldn't have poked him so hard." Sakura knelt to take Kakashi's pulse.

Well there it is. If I get at least a few reviews I'll continue it. In fact I'll probably continue it even if no one reviews it, which is an example of how pathetic my life is. I'm not sure I know where this is going but I do know that I'm not going to add more than two more chapters. I am very proud of you for suffering through this, and I will grovel before your oh so sexy shoes (or sox, or toes if you're not wearing shoes) if you review even if you hate it and want it to die please tell me pleeeease allright thanks for visiting.

Oh btw sorry for the awkward spacing, I'm hoping I'll eventually figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so here is the long awaited (by all four of the AMAZING people that reviewd) part two of my story. REVIEW PLZ I got a couple hundred hits and only four reviews which if you ask me is pretty dang sad so REVIEW PLZZZZZwell actually READ PLLZZ cause you can't review without reading, well you can but not very easily. So ne way read and review and enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not a middle aged Japanese man therefore I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't freaking be writing on FANfiction now would I?

* * *

ok deep breath here we go

* * *

"Crap" Sakura whined as she knelt before Kakashi. 

"Crappity mc crap crap" she muttered as she lightly slapped his face.

"Sasuke, Naruto come here! Kakashi sensei fell!" she bellowed. Recieving no response she looked over to find them both passed out

and entangled with each other a few yards away; right where she'd left them when she'd gone to berate Kakashi.

"Nonononononono" whimpered Sakura "He saved my twice in one day and I can't even figure out what's wrong with him! Boy, am

I a failure or what?" She spoke to herself as she dashed over to the river to drench a strip she'd torn off her dress. She winced as her

arm stung, then she winced again at the memory of her receiving the wound.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-Flashback-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Team 7 stood on a cliff ringed round by some of the vilest Nin from the sand village. Naruto was sprawled out on the floor having

taken a large rock to the head several minutes before. Sasuke was bent over panting, sweating and coughing. He had done his fireball

jutsu so many times that he didn't even have enough chakra to make one sickly clone. Kakashi was glaring through both eyes, instead

of the usual one, at the attackers. Sakura as usual was standing around waiting for…um…. the opportunity to… strike? yes that's it

Suddenly there was a torrent of sand. The grains were everywhere, in every opening and fold of skin. The four were blind, and

deaf, incapable of moving. As suddenly it had begun the storm ended and the sand fell to the ground in an ankle high layer around the

three leaf ninja.

"Shit" Kakashi whispered as he blinked his streaming eyes to rid them of the sand that had ruined his vision. Slowly a struggling,

yelling, royally pissed, pink haired girl, held captive by the leader of the sand Nin, came into focus. She was thrashing as she was

dangled above the ground by both of her arms, with curses flowing fast and thick from between her lips.

Sakura's captor grinned and ran the one hand that wasn't holding Sakura's tiny wrists up the inside of her thigh. As his hand rose

so did the volume and intesity of Sakura's curses.

"Such a cute girl shouldn't say such ugly things." he cooed into Sakura's ear. He flashed yellowed teeth to his cronies in a boasting

smile/grimace before running his tongue along the inside of Sakura's neck while at the same time shooting a long slicing glare at

Kakashi.

Kakashi absent mindedly glanced down at the glove soaked with the blood that had been brought out by his own nails digging into

his palm.

At the grotesque sensation on her neck Sakura let out a scream loud enough to wake the dead as she lashed out with her foot and

nailed the man holding her in the stomach. He let go of one arm but yanked upward on the other that he still held in his grasp,

wrenching it out of its proper place. If it was possible Sakura screamed louder.

Something in Kakashi snapped and a scream wrenched form his throat,

"You don't EVER touch her!" his normally calm composure had been shattered thrown to the wind that was playing with his pointy

silver locks. He was rigid and fuming. suddenly he dropped into a squat with one hand dangling between his legs. His free hand

dropped down to brace the arm capped by the now glowing orb of chakra.

The man holding Sakura stared, almost mesmerized by the glowing ball. Then Kakashi started his approach. Slowly at first then

gathering speed. as his voice gathered volume. The sand ninja snapped back to normal and reacted by flinging Sakura roughly to the

ground and began to shake as Kakashi flew past Sakura's trembling body. Then in a flurry of hand signs he'd saved for a last resort,

he pushed all the sand into the cracks of the cliff supporting Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. With a grunt he pushed that segment of cliff

away from the main section supporting him and Kakashi. Kakashi's charge wasn't even slowed. He made contact with flesh; pulling a

scream from the man whose body his hand had opened.

Kakashi braced his foot on the man's hip and pushed the body off his arm, wincing as he felt bones through the fabric of his now

soaked sleeve. He glanced up and saw the last ninja left (the rest had fled seconds before) moving his hands in a blur of shapes. he

then through what looked like a rock at Kakashi. It struck his foot shone bright green then vanished. The last of the sand nation

fighters grinned waved a hand then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi shrugged then turned to see the last of the hand Sakura

had been clinging to the ledge with disappear.

o-0-o-0-o-0-End Flashback-o-0-o-0-o-0

Sakura was crying yet again. She draped the fragment of drenched skirt over Kakashi's brow. She sighed, feeling helpless, then

sniffled and ran her nose along the back of her hand and her arm. She lept to her feet as she heard a twig snap, and was

greeted by the sight of Naruto removing himself from Sasuke's back . Then she winced as Naruto screamed for no app at arent reason.

Every living thing within a mile proceeded to either die or chew off its own foot.

"Naruto what the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura screamed

"OOO pretty lights!" Naruto screeched before taking off his clothing and running off naked into the forest. Sakura cocked her

head to the side as a large sweat drop formed on the side of her head, and she watched Naruto's pale butt winking at her through the

forest greenery.

"Way more of Naruto than I ever wanted to see." Sakura heard from Sasuke's direction. She turned again to see the coal haired boy

dragging his body from the floor and dusting himself off.

* * *

That was when it happened. A cosmic struggle for affection, between the dark haired and sullen brooding 15 year old boy who had

never shown an ounce of affection for Sakura, and the flamboyantly shiny haired perverted witty who knows how old man who had

saved her life twice in less than an hour, and recently burst out in a sudden uproarious show of protective or affectionate instincts.

Sakura turned and walked over to-

* * *

Oh I don't know if I mentioned this before but this is a few years in the future hence Sasuke being 15

Ok so there it is. Hope it wasn't too short. I guess this means I'll be having another chapter. I swear there will be fluff in that one. I swear. Sorry for my sucky attempt at a cliff hanger. Allrighty review and I will give you a cyber hug and adore you for the rest of my life. Hope you liked, and if you didn't TELL MEEEE tell me how bad it was or how annoying I am i don't care as long as you review. Oh btw flames will be looked at shared with my friends and laughed at so bring them on my life is so pathetic that I have nothing better to do with my time then to use ur meaness as a source of entertainment so REEEVVVIEEW! bibi thanks


End file.
